Imprisoned
by AuntMimi3
Summary: This story is based on the episode in season 1 when Katara purposely got arrested to help Haru. It all begins with that slimey little warden informing prince zuko about her presence and offering to dell her to him for a small fee


I think it would be best to contact prince Zuko The warden murmured as he looked down at Katara The girl may be of interest to him Sir? The soldier paused momentarily and looked down at the girl in blue.  
The avatar is rumoured to be travelling with two members of the water tribe The warden smiled And I believe that the girl is one of them. She may prove to be useful to the banished prince, for a price of course What would you have me do with the girl in the meantime sir? The soldier said as the warden turned away slowly.  
It would be best to put the girl into solitary confinement for now. We wouldn't want her friends to find her first after all

Katara was sat with Haru and his dad when four soldiers entered the compound. The earth benders all moved into small groups and eyed the soldiers cautiously. Katara, stay behind us Haru said as he pushed Katara behind him. It was evident that the soldiers were heading in their direction.

Stand aside boy and we will not harm you One of the soldiers said sharply as his two of his comrades summoned up fire. No! Haru said boldly We wont let you take her Dont be stupid boy. Give us the girl The soldier repeated as he took a step forward. Haru's dad put his hand on his son's shoulder firmly and stepped forward.  
What do you want with this child? He said calmly as he tightened his grip on his son's tense shoulders She's done no wrong The girl was seen and heard trying to incite rebellion. The warden has decided a week in solitary confinement will curb her tongue The soldier said as he looked directly into Katara's eyes Now stand aside before I resort to force

It's okay Katara said as she placed her hand onto Haru's arm I don't want you to get hurt Haru turned to Katara and frowned Katara, I cant let them take you. It's not fair, you've done nothing wrong I'll be alright Haru, trust me Katara said as she hugged him tightly. She stood on tip toes and pressed herself close to his ear My friends will come looking for me tonight. Please find them and let them know what happened Haru grasped Katara's hand tightly as she tried to walk away Don't do this Katara. Please I have to Katara said quietly I cant let anyone get hurt because of me

A wise choice girl, now put your hands behind your back The soldier said as he produced a pair of mancles. Katara looked back at Haru trembling slightly as she slowly moved to obey the order. His dad was gripping tightly onto his shoulders in order to stop him doing anything rash. The cold hard iron was closed tightly around Katara's wrists and she frowned Why do you need these? She challenged I thought you were taking me to solitary I am The soldier grunted before prodding Katara forward But why would you need to use these chains. I'm not exactly a fully grown earth bender, am I? The warden know that you're a water bender The soldier said growing irritable Now be quiet and start walking

The soldier ran down onto the main deck quickly. He looked down at the prince and suddenly swallowed. Prince Zuko was training rather viciously today. Somethind had onbviously irritated him. Th soldier proceeded slowly and decided to first locate Iroh.  
Nephew, forgive the intrusion but you've received information regarding the avatar Iroh said as the soldier trembled at his side. Prince Zuko sent one last blast of fire at the unfortunate soldier that was sparring with him. The man fell back into the railings haunched over in evident pain. Turning his back, Prince zuko snatched a towel from the hands of a trembling servant and draped it over his shoulders. He spotted the trembling soldier hiding behind his uncle robust form and sneered. The coward was holding in his hands a piece of parchment and prince Zuko snatched it impatiently. The soldier bowed quickly and began to back away slowly.  
Did I say you could leave! Prince Zuko snapped as he opened up the parchment and quickly scanned through its contents. Well then Uncle, It would seem one of the prison wardens thinks that he has managed to capture the avatar's water bender And why would that interest you nephew? Iroh said as he waved the soldier away. The girl could prove useful prince Zuko said as he turned towards the captain's cabin The avatar is sure to come looking for her but nephew how do we know that this is not a trap set up by Zhao? Iroh said as he calmly followed his nephew.  
Even Zhao would not have the audacity to try and sell me a prisoner prince Zuko chuckled quietly. And do you intend to pay Zuko? Iroh said with a steady frown decorating his brow.  
The girl could help me capture the avatar. Fifty gold pieces is a small price to pay to help restore my honour prince Zuko said sharply.

Night had fallen steadily as Aang and Sokka slowly guided Appa up to the metal prison yard. It was silent save for the ripple of the water and the heavy footsteps from the guards patrolling. Where's Katara? She should be here Sokka said as Appa floated a little lower. Aang frowned as he looked around cautiously I'm not sure Sokka. Wait here Aang had hopped off of Appa and vanished before Sokka was able to protest. Scowling Sokka guided Appa under the rig and had no choice but to wait for some sort of signal Aang had returned.

Haru kept shifting nervously in the shadows as he waited outside of the women's quarter. If the soldiers caught him out past curfew there was no telling what they might do. If he was lucky they might believe he was looking for some company but he was young so that wasn't too likely. Katara The voice was so hushed that Haru almost thought he was hearing things. He turned around slowly and frowned. Someone was darting quickly through the shadows and calling out Katara's name again, only slightly louder than before.  
She's not here Haru hissed as he reached out and grabbed Aang's arm. Soldiers were coming around the corner of the rampart and he had no choice but to drag the boy inside of the women's room. Aang scowled up at Haru and shook off his grip What do you mean she's not here! Where is she?

The warden put her into solitary for a week Haru said quietly as he glanced outside. The soldiers had passed luckily She tried to stir up trouble and I guess he didn't want to take any chances What! Aang's jaw dropped as he staggered back and fell against the wall in disbelief But we were supposed to be leaving tonight, all of us I'm sorry Aang but there was nothing I could do. Believe me, I tried but Katara didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her Haru said as he moved back outside with Aang You and Sokka need to find somewhere safe nearby to hide out and wait. Come back in a week and I promise Katara will leave with you But what about you and all the earth benders? She wont leave you behind Aang said as he darted to the other side of the yard with Haru. Haru grabbed Aang's shoulder and pulled him against the wall as a spot light sweeped over where they had just been stood Listen Aang, Katara will go with you, I promise. But for now you need to get out of here quickly before we both get caught Aang frowned before reluctantly nodding One week He said quietly One week and we'll be back, I promise Haru nodded before shoving Aang away.

Katara glanced up at the tiny sliver of light that had filtered through the meagre excuse of a window high up in the wall. Her hands were manacled to the floor behind her and the cell was so small that there was barely enough room for two men to stand side by side. She never imagined solitary confinement would be so claustrophobic. The broken spirit of so many earth benders was beginning to make sense now. Just how many had ended up in her position over their years of imprisonment. Katara wasn't sure how she'd last for seven day's in such an environment but she had to be strong. She would not let the warden break her so easily. He was just a petty overgrown bully.

Sir, we have received news from prince Zuko. He will arrive within the next two days and expects us to be prepared for his arrival his arrival The warden snorted He's just the banished prince. What does he want, a full royal welcome Um, sir. I think prince Zuko expects just that The soldier said as he slowly backed away I understand he has been banished but he still believes he is entitled to the royal treatment Oh, very well The warden said as he lifted his tea to his lips I suppose a little bit of pomp and ceremony might do well to remind those earth benders who's really in charge. I really don't want them to get any ideas after all these years Yes sir The soldier bowed as he took another step back I will inform the men immediately Oh and make sure somebody cleans the girl up before she is presented to the prince The warden smiles He might enjoy some feminine company while he is at sea Um, y..yes sir The soldier said as he felt for the door behind him But who should I assign that task to? Well one of the women of course The warden snapped And be sure to find the girl something clean and suitable to wear, preferably from the fire nation Yes sir. I'll ask around immediately The soldier said as he quickly backed out of the room before the wardens temper could flare up.

Haru watched the soldiers all around him suspiciously as he scrubbed down the floor in the main entrance. Something was happening within the ranks that didn't make sense. Apparently the warden had given orders for the entire rig to be cleaned spotless. That on it's own was strange enough but every now and then Haru could of sworn he saw female soldiers hurrying down into the prison deck carrying what looked like bundles of clothes in varying shades of red and gold. The women were always slight of build as well, similar to Katara. Haru shook the thoughts of Katara out of his head as a soldier nearby barked at him to get back to work. Why was he even so concerned with somebody he barely knew. Maybe it had been the way Katara spoke, so full of fire and hope. She had a spirit that Haru hadn't seen in very many people. Katara didn't deserve to end up like they had, broken and clinging onto a pipe dream. If the earth benders don't fight back they'll never see home again. Haru knew that, he had to try and do something while Katara was down in solitary. He had to help her stir up the others to fight back.  
How much longer captain? Prince Zuko said as he entered the ships main cabin. Iroh was playing a game of pai sho with a member of the ship's crew as usual and the captain kept his eyes ahead. I'd say about another hour or so sire. The engines have been stoked as high as they can so all we can do now is wait until we see the rig Come and sit with me nephew Iroh smiled Join us in a game of pai sho while you wait. It will help distract you prince Zuko glanced back at his uncle and the crewman. The crewman appeared anxious as he shifted in his seat but Iroh was smiling as he lifted a cup of jasmine tea up to his lips. Prince Zuko took a deep breath and decided that one game would do no harm. It was smooth sailing ahead and a chance to redeem his honour awaited him when they made harbour. He had the luxury of time for a change. He may as well try to enjoy. The crewman almost jumped up out of his seat when Zuko took a seat besides him before nodding nervously. We will start a new game Iroh declared as he poured his nephew a cup of tea Perhaps it will help distract us both And why would you need to be distracted uncle? prince Zuko queried as he raised the tea to his lips Your honour does not hang on a thread of hope No Iroh said But I believe yours might That warden claims he has one of the avatar's companions. Once I have her my honour will be secured prince Zuko said calmly sipping his tea.  
The avatara will not help you regain your honour Zuko, It will only help you regain your position Iroh said as he made his first move And if you decided to purchase that poor girl and treat her like a slave I think you will lose the honour that I see inside of you I am the crown prince of the fire nation Prince Zuko declared as he moved against his uncle My honour will never hinge on the purchasing of slaves Then why should it hang on capturing a child? Iroh demanded calmly. He watched his nephew tense his shoulder and frowned but was surprised by Zuko's rather reasonable response.  
That boy is the avatar. The future of my father's war hangs on the decisions of that child prince Zuko smiled But that girl is just some remanent of a dying culture. She ought to be grateful for the chance to survive after the avatar is defeated Does that mean you will allow the girl to live after you capture the avatar? Iroh said curiously as he looked down at the board. Providing his nephew didn't pay too much attention to the board he could win this game.  
The girl is young and has gotten involved in matters that she does not fully understand prince Zuko said before glancing up at his uncle with a sly smile And if she behaves reasonably I see no problem with keeping her in my service. You never know, a water bender might come in handy Iroh frowned as he watched Zuko make his move. What do you mean by that? He said as he responded with his own move.  
If I find the girl an appropriate teacher I will then have my own personal healer prince Zuko smiled And what of the water bender that taught her? Iroh said reaching for his tea slowly.  
I suppose the water bender can be returned to the northern water tribe prince Zuko said taking a sip of his tea And if not I am certain somebody within the royal city will have need of a healer Iroh nodded quietly and looked up at his nephew. Zuko was changing ever so slowly and it worried him. His nephew was slowly turning cold and hard. His actions more ruthless. If Iroh sat back and did nothing Zuko would become his father and that would do the world no good.

Sir, we have reports of a ship sighted in the distance The soldier said as he burst into the warden's private quarters We believe it to be prince Zuko So the banished prince has arrived The warden smiled as he looked up at the trembling soldier We had better prepare for his arrival then A...and the girl sir? The soldier said as he stood anxiously near the door. The warden was notoriously unpredictable and he had no desire to be the next soldier flung overboard.  
Looking up the warden frowned Well what do you think I want done with her He snapped impatiently Make sure she's prepared of course, the prince will no doubt be impatient to lure the avatar out of hiding and I am impatient to get my hands on his gold. Now get out. I need to make myself ready Right sir The soldier bowed as he reached for the door I'll see to it immediately

Katara was resting when she heard somebody unlock the cell door. With heavy eyes she looked up and frowned three soldiers stood in the doorway. There was two women and a man.  
W...what's going on? Katara said as she fell back in fear. Something wasn't right. Every instinct Katara had was screaming at her to fight back but what could she do. Her hands were manacled behind her and there was no way she could take on three soldiers all on her own. Saying nothing one of the women approached Katara and crouched down besides her. Saying nothing the woman reached behind Katara and grasped a hold of the manacles. A little rattling later and Katara felt the manacles slip off. She slowly rubbed her sore wrists and massaged her aching shoulders before the woman grabbed a hold of her. p...please tell me what's going om? Katara pleaded as the woman dragged her onto her feet roughly. The woman glanced at her comrades and frowned. Surely somebody should warn the girl about what was going to happen. Her comrades shook their heads and the woman frowned. Well, if they'd say nothing she would. Prince Zuko is arriving imminently and we have been told to prepare you what! Katara exclaimed as she started to struggle with the woman Prepare me how? What's going on?

You should of kept your mouth shut The other woman snarled as she dragged Katara away from her comrade. Katara's heart was beginning to beat rapidly against her chest as this woman hauled her a few doors down before shoving her into a room. It was much larger than the cell and there was a bath tub filled with steaming hot water against the far wall. Katara looked around in confusion. A towel was flung over the top of a screen and there was a few dresses sat on a low table. You have a choice The women grunted as she slammed the door shut behind her You can get into that bath willingly or I'll call my friend in to give me a hand, and I am not talking about the other woman B...but why? Katara said as she staggered away from the woman Please just tell me why and I'll do whatever you say All I know is that the prince has come here for you and the warden wanted you cleaned up The woman said as her face softened. Something about the girl's trembling form was making her feel incredibly guilty. She really wanted nothing to do with this situation Now please just cooperate, I really don't want to have to hurt you Katara stared up at the rather blunt broad shouldered woman and saw the honesty in her surprisingly pretty square face. Swallowing her tears Katara moved over to the screen and looked back to the woman C...can I use the screen to cover the bath? As long as you don't try anything funny then sure The woman said as she sat down on one of the chairs nearby But don't take too long. I don't think you want the warden bursting in on you, do you? Okay Katara said trembling as she dragged the screen in front of the bath T...thankyou for telling me the truth The woman grunted in response and Katara took a deep breath. She stood trembling behind the screen and slowly peeled her dirty clothes off. The hot water looked so inviting but Katara couldn't help thinking about what the woman had just said. The only reason prince Zuko could possibly want her was so that he could draw Aang out of hiding and capture him. But that did not explain why the warden wanted her to be cleaned up. Katara closed her eyes as she stepped into the hot water and felt herself shaking as she struggled to hold back her frightened tears. What did the warden expect Zuko to do with her? She was just a girl from the water tribe. Why would the prince of the fire nation care about how she looked. Grabbing the rough sponge and the soap Katara grasped a hold of them tightly before taking a deep breath. This had to have nothing to do with prince Zuko. It was the warden's idea. It had to be and she would not let him get to her like that. Zuko was probably just going to fling her into a cell and wait for Aang to show up. Cleaning herself up wasn't going to change that at all. Katara scrubbed away at her skin quickly before climbing out of the water and grabbing the towel.

That was quick The women grunted as she got up There's some dresses over there. We better see which one will fit you best Yeah Katara muttered clutching the towel tightly against her body Where did they come from any way? All the soldiers billeted here are permitted to bring some casual clothes with them for our social nights The women said as she glanced at Katara before grabbing something she thought would fit Try this Social nights? Is that the warden's idea Katara said as she pulled the dress over her head. It was too long on the legs and way to baggy on the shoulders.  
That won't do The women grumbled before grabbing something much smaller Here try this Katara pulled off the baggy dress and dropped it on the floor beside her before accepting the next dress. This one was rather simple in a soft shade of coral red decorated with a little gold embroidery around the sleeves and neck line. The dress fit much better and Katara quickly dropped the towel.  
Better The woman grunted before tossing a hair brush at Katara Should of given it to you first really but I wanted to make sure you were really as small as you look. That dress belongs to my bunk mate. Daughter of a noble, he got her posted out here to keep her safe It's pretty Katara murmured as she began to undo her braid.  
You'll have to lose that necklace The women said as she glanced around The warden won't like to see you wearing it I don't care Katara said stubbornly as she removed her hair loops and the beads holding them in place It's bad enough he's making me play this game of his What game? The women frowned as she turned back to Katara holding an iron collar.  
Prince Zuko won't care about the way I'm dressed Katara said scowling at the collar It's the avatar he's after. And I'm not wearing that You don't have a choice girl and you know that The women said sternly Now come on. Don't be stupid. Why is it so important to you any way, your boyfriend give it to you or something? It belonged to my mother. She was taken in the raids Katara snapped This is all I have left to remember her by now Oh The woman said softening slightly You'll find a hidden pocket in the folds of the skirt. Hide it in there Katara stroked the necklace slowly. The thought of taking it off made her heart ache even if it was still going to be close by. And what if she lost it or Zuko found it, what would happen to it then?  
We need to be going soon The woman said putting down the collar Now why don't we make a deal. If you put that necklace away safe and sound I won't force you to put on make up What make up? Katara said as she turned towards the table. Sure enough, sat on the table was a pot of face powder and some black khol eyeliner as well as a small pot of shiny red lip balm.  
Seriously Katara snapped What is wrong with you're warden? I'm just a girl. I shouldn't be wearing any of that stuff anyway A heavy pounding on the door silenced them both and the woman turned to the door What is it! We're almost done here anyway

The warden's on his way and he looks annoyed. You better get that girl ready right now

Suddenly the woman grabbed Katara and pulled off her necklace Don't let the warden see it The woman growled as she flung Katara into the chair and fastened the collar around her neck And if you're smart you'll keep your gob shut when he gets in here. You don't need to be upsetting him now Katara scowled at the woman and winced as she quickly pulled the brush through her thick curly hair. She was about to say something when the door was thrown open and the warden sauntered in.

It would seem I was right The warden said with a smarmy smile There was a pretty flower hidden under all that muck and mire. The prince will be pleased Leave me alone Katara growled before she suddenly winced in pain. The woman grunted as she loosened her grip on Katara's hair.  
But where's her make up? I cant present her like this The warden snapped Hee, Get in here now, you're needed! The other woman nervously walked in and Katara scowled at them both. There was no way she was going to wear any make up. Don't The woman behind Katara hissed quietly as she was tugged back by the hair I know we had a deal but there is nothing I can do now. Just sit still and keep that pretty mouth of yours shut

I expected more from you Suyin The warden frowned as Hee quickly set up the make up brushes If the girl was giving you trouble you ought to have called in the others Forgive me sir Suyin said bluntly But I thought it would be better to try and not bruise the girl. I doubt the prince would like it yes The warden grumbled sourly I suppose you're right and no harm has been done. The prince is just pulling into harbour so we have a few moments. The girl would be foolish to try and put up any more resistance now that I am here Katara scowled as Suyin held tightly onto a fistful of her hair and kept her head up straight. This is pointless Katara growled as Hee approached her with the khol eyeliner Prince Zuko doesn't care about me. He wants the avatar and that's it Perhaps, but what happens once he captures the avatar The warden smiled as Suyin held Katara's head still and Hee anxiously applied the eyeline as neatly as possible He's a young man now and he has been at sea for many years. I am certain he would like to relax a little once his task of capturing the avatar is complete and it is a long journey to the capital of the fire nation. A pretty little thing like you might do him some good You're disgusting Katara spat as Hee finished up her eyes And none of you will get away with this. I'll escape from Zuko long before he catches the avatar Oh, I highly doubt that The warden chuckled before taking a seat Now hurry up and get her ready. We wouldn't want the prince to grow impatient now would we Hee and Suyin nodded silently while Katara scowled at the disgusting man sat in front of her. None of this was ever supposed to happen and now Katara could see no way out.

Where is he! Prince Zuko demanded as he grabbed the unfortunate soldier by the scruff of his shirt. T...the warden is coming anytime now sir The soldier said as he grabbed prince Zuko's wrist nervously Please, let me go. I'm sure the prisoner is just causing a little trouble sire

Ah, Prince Zuko The warden smiled as he walked down to the prince Please forgive the delay. The soldier is right, the girl tried to cause trouble but that's only to be expected. Now do come inside and join me. I have had tea and sweet cakes prepared for your arrival I only came for the girl prince Zuko said dropping the soldier Now hand her over and I'll be on my way

Forgive my nephew Iroh said as he slowly made his way down the gang plank The journey has made us all impatient but we would be honoured to join you for a short rest-bite But uncle... prince Zuko tried to interrupt but Iroh waved him aside and approached the warden. Iroh could sense that this man had an unstable and somewhat dubious character but none of that mattered providing he had not hurt the water bender in any way. Iroh felt uncomfortable enough with the thought of having that poor child on board his nephew's ship. It would not help if she was injured in anyway.  
It is an honour to be hosting the dragon of the west and the banished prince The warden smiled as he placed his hand on Iroh's shoulder If I'm right, you are rather fond of ginseng tea aren't you sire I would advise you to show my nephew a little more respect if you expect him to hand over the money you have demanded Iroh said with a sharp hint of disapproval dripping from his voice.  
But of course The warden smiled You must forgive me young prince. I've been on this rig for so long now that I forget myself Prince Zuko sneered as the warden suddenly let go of Iroh and bowed as respectfully as he was able to. Perhaps you ought to request a short respite prince Zuko said as he approached the rather annoying man Shall we continue, Tea sounds rather quite appealing. I'm certain you'll bring me the girl soon enough But of course, young highness The warden smiled as he led Iroh and prince Zuko up to his private quarters. Prince Zuko sneered at the warden's pathetic attempts of a welcome ceremony but was content to hold his tongue for the time being. If he played along with this man's silly game he was likely to be back on his ship much sooner.

The warden's private quarters had been brightly lit and decorated in all the fire nation regalia that was kept in storage at all military establishments in case of a royal visit. Prince Zuko was almost impressed. The room had been set up for a formal yet relaxed gathering with a low table laden with sweet cakes and tea. Iroh's eyes lit up at the sight of such a feast but the first thing prince Zuko noticed was the fact that there was four cushions set around the table. If the warden expected the water tribe girl to join them then he would be sorely disappointed.  
Sit, please The warden smiled as he took a seat at the head of the table and began to pour the tea One of my men will be bringing the girl in any moment now Come on Zuko, we shouldn't be rude Iroh smiled as he willingly took a seat besides the general. His choice appeared random but he knew that his nephew would sit besides him which would put the girl as far away from the warden as possible. Iroh would not trust a man like him with any girl. Zuko sat down slowly and looked over at the table Forgive me if I sound rude but I did not expect such effort from a small prison rig prince Zuko said as he watched his uncle reach for one of the cakes.  
One day I am certain you will ascend your father's throne and I would like to be remembered at such a time The warden smiled as he passed prince Zuko a cup of tea Which is why I contacted you not commander Zhao. I thought it would be best after asking you to come out here on a hunch to prepare some small festivity to welcome you. I only apologise that I could not do more A knock on the door silenced the warden and a small smile formed on his lips. Enter he called out glancing at prince Zuko from the corner of his lips. Iroh scowled as the frightened child was led into the room. The warden's game was obvious now. He was trying to worm his way into Zuko's affections through the use of bribery.

Katara stood trembling in the middle of the room. The door shut behind her and she jumped. Three men sat around a table staring at her. She recognised all three of them. The warden, the prince and his uncle. She flinched away as prince Zuko slowly stood and took a step towards her. I hope you do not mind how I presented her The warden smiled as he joined the prince I thought you might appreciate it more if she was cleaned up. The girl is surprisingly pretty under all that grime, wouldn't you agree? Iroh noticed how distracted his nephew seemed and frowned With all due respect warden, why should that matter? She's just a child who will help draw the avatar out of hiding after all enough prince Zuko said sharply silencing his uncle Do not disrespect the warden's effort. I believe that he is right, The girl is actually pretty for a water bender Katara backed away from prince Zuko's outstretched hand. Frowning he suddenly grasped a hold of Katara's hair and pulled her in close Show me some respect He growled as he examined Katara's face closely. She was exotic, that much was true. Deep blue eyes and thick glossy locks of dark brown hair. In a year or so she might grow into an impressive young women. W...what are you doing? Katara growled as she tried to pull free. I am trying to decide if I'll have more than one use for you prince Zuko chuckled You ought to be honoured. your just a peasant after all Zuko that is enough! Iroh suddenly snapped as he stood away from the table Release the child and leave her be With all due respect uncle, you do not command me Prince Zuko growled as he suddenly pushed Katara away. She stood trembling against the wall and had no desire to move. What on earth did Zuko mean?

Come now The warden smiled Let's forget this unpleasantness and enjoy our tea. Come, sit down girl No prince Zuko said sharply Let that stupid wench stay where she is. She does not deserve to drink tea with a prince Katara glared at prince Zuko as she pressed herself against the wall Your not a real prince yet She growled And unless you get the avatar you never will be Iroh suddenly grabbed his nephew's arm and held him still as he stared at Katara with murderous intent. I think it would be best if one of your men take the girl to our ship Iroh said trying to remain calm while controlling his nephew.  
Yes, yes of course The warden said as he called in one of his men I am so sorry about this general iroh. I had hoped the girl would show a little more respect The blame does not lie entirely upon the child Iroh said as the soldier entered the room see to it this child is taken aboard our ship. She is to be placed in one of the spare rooms for now Bowing in respect the soldier grabbed a hold of Katara and led her out of the room. 


End file.
